1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to motor structure and, particularly, to a support device for an extended motor shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a related-art motor 1 includes a shaft 2 and a flange facing 3. The shaft 2 of the motor, not protruding outward beyond the flange facing 31, cannot engage a load. Accordingly, a shaft extension 4 is coupled to the shaft 2 of the motor 1, protruding outward beyond the flange facing 3 of the motor 1, allowing engagement of a load. However, the center of the shaft extension 4 is not supported, thus generates noise and vibration when the motor 10 is operating. Furthermore, addition of the shaft extension 4 is difficult and often inaccurately aligned with the shaft 2.
What is needed, therefore, is a support device which can overcome the limitations described.